Double Cross - A Forbidden Love
by AilbheWhoo
Summary: Caine thinks Diana is loyal to him but Diana is secretly having some fun of her own, with none other than Sam. The fallout is explosive when Caine realises what his dearly beloved Diana has been up to.
1. Chapter 1

Double Cross. – The story of Diana and her forbidden love.

Diana was irresistible in every sense of the word. She had Caine, the feared, the admired, the famous Caine, wrapped around her little finger. Diana wasn't just a pretty face though; she was cunning and sly though she didn't always show it. Caine had doubts about her loyalty but Diana was always able to reel him back in, even if it meant kissing him.

Caine was not what Diana wanted however. Caine was clumsy and awkward when he tried to be intimate, and she viewed him only as a blundering little boy who was blessed with superior powers. Sam however - he was another story altogether. Sam was confident around girls, well Astrid anyway, and he had a certain quality to him that Diana couldn't pinpoint. The knowledge that under no circumstance was Diana allowed see Sam made him even more appealing to her. Diana wouldn't mind walking all over the all-too-clever Astrid in the process either.

One winter night, Diana left Coates. She was hungry and the food was running perilously low. She was fed up with Caine's nightmares and neediness; she wanted some fun of her own. Diana had dressed herself in a tight red tube dress, which certainly maximised her assets. Her long hair was curled and she had pulled on a cream slouchy jumper. She walked straight into Perdido Beach, no one questioned her, though some of the kids stopped to stare. She walked straight into the town hall, where Sam was reading a long to-do list. She sat down in the cool leather seat and saw the look of alarm on Sam's face when he saw her. A thin smile spread across Diana's face. "Missed me?" she said seductively.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was stunned. Hundreds of thoughts rushed into his head – should he call Edilio and get his soldiers to take her away? He couldn't do that, she hadn't done anything wrong - not directly anyway. What about Astrid? She certainly wouldn't be happy. Diana laughed as she saw the look of panic cross Sam's face. "Don't worry Sam, I won't hurt you," Diana said softly.

Diana had it all figured out. Sam was lost – his panic confirmed her suspicions. He was caught somewhere between wanting to be the perfect hero with the perfect girlfriend, and being the normal kid who made some mistakes. Diana leaned in closer. She could smell his cologne and she felt his body tense up as she ran her fingertips up his chest.

Sam didn't pull away, though every inch of his body sensed danger. Diana gently kissed his neck and Sam melted. He was tired of being perfect, he craved recklessness. Diana pressed her lips against his neck again, moving closer and closer to Sam's mouth. She kissed the corners of his mouth before pulling away. Diana laughed, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. Then she turned and left.

Sam was frozen. He was absolutely baffled by the whole incident – it was so wrong but it had felt so great. He felt a pang of guilt as he thought of Astrid. "No, you didn't do anything, she came on to you," Sam reasoned with himself. In the back of his mind however, he craved more.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Caine was walking around Coates. Children were shocked to see Caine out and about; rumours had been circulating that Caine had gone insane, but no one really dared to believe it. Most of the Coates kids were too afraid to venture down to Perdido Beach but food was running scarce however, and the possibility of food in Perdidio Beach was highly tempting.

Though Caine was limping and his mind was still haunted by the Darkness, he was still intimidating. The Coates children drew in their breathes as he passed, not daring to speak. Caine limped down the hallways, too defeated to make an attempt at his usual swagger and calm demure. The Darkness had left him broken, and Diana was all he had left. Sadistic, sarcastic, beautiful Diana. She was all he had left; her and a glimmer of hope.

Back in Perdido Beach, Astrid was trying to convinced kids to paint over the Human Crew graffiti. The walls over the town had been covered in their vulgar mantras, "Down with freaks!" and H.C. emblems covered the town. Astrid was finding it difficult persuading the kids. "I didn't do it, why should I have to clean it up?" one child piped up. A murmur of agreement rippled through the crowd. Astrid tried to convince the dispersing crowd to stay, to no avail. She decided to head back to the mayor's office and to visit Sam. Her relationship with Sam was fragile – he wasn't getting what he wanted because of Astrid's religion and she was scared he would go somewhere else. She understood that he was under pressure but she believed in her heart that he would never betray her.

**Keep reading, big events will be happening in the next chapter! Please review and follow the story, thank you for reading!**


End file.
